Even in Your Dreams
by Deafgoesblind
Summary: It was raining. She was wet, so he offered her dry clothes and a place to be safe. She wanted more than that, though... "Takeda/Natsuki" It's not what you think! Note the quote marks!


**Author's Note:** Some of you may be sickened by the first half of the story (I know I was really queasy just writing it), but it gets better. Trust me. I don't think you can call it a Shiznat fic, merely because I didn't write much interaction between the two. However, I can safely assure you this is **not** a Takeda/Natsuki fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME, because if I did, there would be more Shiznat. (Take that, Olivia U. L.! :D)

- note at bottom of screen.

* * *

Rain was pouring down on that day. Takeda Masashi wasn't bothered by this too much. It could be a raging storm that threatened to tear up anything in its path, except for the kendo dojo, and he would be set for life.

Takeda stood in the doorway. He turned around to go back and finish cleaning when a voice called out from behind him.

"Takeda!" There was no mistaking this voice.

The dark haired boy turned around to see none other than Kuga Natsuki running towards the dojo. Her umbrella was a bit tilted, so as she ran, the rain soaked her upper body. He couldn't see her face from the distance, but he figured she was probably scowling as usual.

"Kuga…" He managed to say. Takeda braced himself for the worst, but, deep inside, he hoped for something more. Even if she would only smile at him once, then he could die in peace.

As Natsuki came closer, he noticed something odd about her face; there _was_ a smile. Plus, because Takeda was the only one in the dojo, there was no one else for this smile to be directed toward.

"Takeda!" she said as in a panting voice. "I was looking all over for you." Her hair was a bit wet and scraggly from the running. Her clothing was much worse; the hooded sweatshirt that she wore was soaked through, giving evidence that she was, indeed, looking for Takeda for a while.

"Kuga, you're—" he began, but was interrupted.

"Natsuki is fine," Natsuki corrected him.

"Na-Natsuki…" Takeda was headed for trouble. His thoughts trailed off for a second, only to be brought back by the cold touch of a wet hand on his face. "Ah! You m-must be freezing! Let me get you something dry to wear; I'm certain there's an extra keikogi and hakama here, somewhere…"

Before Natsuki could stop him he had ran out of her sight, and looked as if he were in a rush, too. So much so, that she could hear a thump come from the direction the boy went. She went back out into the rain, incase she didn't look wet enough, and then waited for his return.

Cheeks flushed, Takeda came back with some blue bundles in his arms. "Here, Ku – ah, Natsuki," he corrected himself, but not without feeling the least bit awkward while doing so. "The changing room is over there," he pointed to a doorway on the other side of the dojo.

This did not satisfy the soaked girl. Instead of taking the clothing to change into, Natsuki began to make a move towards the green-eyed boy. As the gap between them began to shrink, the pupils in his eyes grew larger. He could feel something slightly warm running down his left nostril; a sure sign that things were about to get hotter.

"I don't need any clothing, baka…" she purred in his ear, before knocking him down and joining him. "All I need is you…"

Natsuki opened her eyes in a panic. The room was completely dark, but she could feel that she was on a bed, and that she had dry pajamas on.

"Yume ka…" she sighed. Even though this was reassuring, Natsuki still felt uneasy. This was much worse than when she had the negi nightmares. Sleep wouldn't come very easily that night.

That morning, the sun shined much brighter than usual, as if to put the spotlight on Natsuki. The dream, or, more correctly put, nightmare, had kept Natsuki sleepless since she first woke up from it. She trudged down the path that led to the main entrance of the school.

"Natsuki," a voice called, "wait for me!"

Mai was jogging lightly to catch up with the darker haired girl; not that she had to jog to catch up. Even an elderly person on a leisurely stroll could have outpaced Natsuki that morning.

"Eeeh? You look terrible, Natsuki."

"Shut up!"

"Did you have a bad dream?" Mai inquired.

"You don't want to know," was her reply. After something like that, she began to fear closing her eyes for more than a second.

"Hmm. That makes two," the red head observed. The vagueness of the statement confused Natsuki.

"Two?"

"Yeah, I saw Kaichou-san as I was trying to catch up to you." Mai placed her finger on her lower lip and looked up, "She had the same look, as if she had a terrible nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep."

The two girls reached their destination, whereupon Natsuki stopped dead in her tracks. _He_ was there.

The stupidest grin was plastered on Takeda's face. He noticed a certain pair of emerald eyes, stood up straight, and addressed her.

Not far from the scene, the fair haired Kaichou, Shizuru, was watching it all unfold. Takeda's voice rang out above all other noise, and Shizuru almost dropped her bag at what she heard.

"Good morning, Natsuki!"

Apparently, Natsuki had the same feeling of shock. Veins were popping up on her forehead as she clenched her fists.

"Mai, go on without me," she hissed. Mai didn't hesitate to follow the other girl's orders. The last thing she wanted was to have Natsuki waste any of her rage before she got to the grinning idiot.

_WHUMP_

A satisfied Kaichou made her way to the entrance after the dark haired girl left. A newly bruised, and not foolishly-grinning, Takeda sat up slowly and called out to her.

"Fujino-san!"

"Ara? What is it, Takeda-kun?"

"Ku-Kuga just came by and hit me. Did you see?"

In a very mock-sympathetic tone, Shizuru replied, "Natsuki hit you? Kannin na, Takeda-kun, but though she is a bit rebellious, I don't believe she would ever hit you." She then placed her hand on the side of her face. "Even then, you are twice her size, are you not? How could a girl of Natsuki's stature truly hurt you?"

Shizuru then left him there, but not before giving him a look that let him know not even his dreams were a safe place to hide.

* * *

Keikomi and hakama – it's a "uniform" for the kendo team, if you will. Takeda's is the two-blue combo that you usually see him wearing when he's practicing.

I try to go for accuracy, so if anything is incorrect (for example, having extra keikomi and hakama around the kendo dojo), then please excuse me and give a suggestion on how to fix it.

Shout out to Olivia U.L.'s fic, The Shiznat Drinking Game – see if you can get a slight buzz on mine!


End file.
